One Week Only
by xWheatsx
Summary: There is a new game in the horror genre- one they say will put everything else to rest. Four people who will try it for the first time, are blind to what they will see, and how they will never come back the same way, ever. Ever, again. Enjoy reading an horror story filled with ghosts, shadows, and betrayal. FOR ONE WEEK ONLY!


AN: This is a story I had decided to write based on a usual, late night idea of mine, I'm keeping this not short because of how much I really wanna get into this, so.. yeah. Let's go!

_****WELCOME TO THE 'ONE WEEK ONLY' HORROR EXPERIENCE. PLEASE NOTE THAT OUR COMPANY IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY POSSIBLE DISMEMBERMENT, DEATH, OR INJURY THAT MAY OCCUR WITHIN THE GAME. IF YOU SO HAPPEN TO COME INTO CONTACT WITH ANY MONSTERS IN THIS GAME, FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SELF, AND PEOPLE AROUND YOU, RUN.****_

The loud, robot-like voice boomed though the speakers. It was almost deafening, to say the least. Either way nobody had honestly care- due to at least 40% of it being muffled by excited squeals and woo-ing by people in the line. They had been waiting for this new game, it was probably the one game that would save the horror genre; you know, mostly because the genre was basically down the gutter of a shit hole by now. At the begging of the line, however, stood a extremely tired looking individual, holding a 'big gulp' plastic cup of soda, with several cups of coffee sprawled around on the tarmac around them. Dark brown hair hanging loosely down their back; some of it getting stopped by their light blue sweater's hood. Casual dark grey sweatpants and black sneakers with one or two white stripes on them. Just behind them stood a much younger, preppy-looking boy. He looked almost like a stereotypical nerd, to say the least. He had a white, dark grey, and black sweater vest with a pink-purple long-sleeved shirt; the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore typically thick glasses; his eyes underneath looked to be an electric blue. His pants were just grey-black loose jeans, and they partially covered up his high-top neon-green sneakers. His hair, a black and seemingly fluffed up a_ lot, _possibly by his parent.. The boy was being accompanied by a seemingly older brother. He had very short, blonde hair and hazel eyes. A neon green shirt and a beige satchel slung across his shoulder. He had brown shorts and grey sneakers. The younger brother seemed excited, and so he leaned over and tried to strike up a conversation with the person in front of him.

"Hey..! Um.. I'm Craig, what's your name?" Hey said, optimistically.

The other turned, raising an eyebrow at him. "...My name's.. Cam. ..How are you so awake? You waited here for hours like I did."

"Hi, Cam!", He said, a grin on his face. It however faded quickly at the question. "..Well, I slept while leaning on my brother behind me, his name's Matt-" The brother intruded, cutting Craig off.

"You literally passed out on me, you bugger. What was I supposed to do, let you fall to the floor and crack your head ope-"

_****WOULD THE NEXT 4 PEOPLE IN LINE PLEASE STEP INTO THE SIMULATION SPHERE.****_

The 'robot announcer' had boomed it's voice once again. It was much louder; it had actually cause many people in line to flinch at it's suddenness. Craig had grinned and bounced, and gleefully trailed behind as Cam had started tiredly walking inside. Matt- or Matthew, had tracked behind the two, followed by a young girl with brown hair, sea green eyes, grey skinny jeans, neon blue sneakers, and a brown hoodie with a bear on the hood.

The second the four had stepped inside, they all were basically gaping at the hall to the way to the 'simulation sphere'. Bright neon green and red lights lines the walls, which were a hexagon shape. Craig decided to dash down the hall and gleefully laugh as Matthew was chasing him, in order to calm him. Cam sighed and just speed walked through the hallway. Craig had already gotten to the large 'simulation sphere' in less than a minute. Matthew catched up with him, but before he could put a hand on his shoulder, Craig was already gaping at it silently. It was huge, all covered in the same neon green lights and was made of a black plastic-like material. A catwalk reached out to a doorway inside, which was the one thing outline with the red lights. Cam walked up, but didn't stop to look. He proceeded to walk down the catwalk to the huge sphere, immediately followed by Craig, Matthew, and the other girl.

Inside was a futuristic green, hexagonal-like themed seating pattern. There were 4 chairs; all to the hexagon-shaped floor pattern's lines, and with a small table beside them, they all held what looked like a virtual reality goggles set, and a pair of headphones. The chairs had numbers on them; 1, 2, 3 and 4. Cam, just had decided to sit in 1-assuming that it meant the number of who was in line. Craig sat in 2, Matthew is 3 and the girl in 4.

_****PLEASE DON THE VIRTUAL REALITY GOGGLES AND QUALITY HEADPHONES.****_

They all id so, Craig being very quick to do so because of his sheer excitement. The headphones blocked out all the sound, and the goggles blocked out all light outside... It was like a deafening black out, like death itself was covering their ears and eyes.

_****OUR COMPANY IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INJURY, DEATH, OR DISMEMBERMENT THAT MAY OCCUR WITHIN THIS GAME; SO FOR THE SAKE OF YOURSELF, AND THOSE AROUND YOU, IF A MONSTER IS SPOTte-****_

The audio cut out. The four couldn't hear it either way, though. The lights around them dimmed, It was too dark, too quiet. It was enough to drive somebody claustrophobic insane. Craig was actually starting to have second thoughts; it had been few minutes by now. However the silence was breached from a muffled yelp when Craig something cold and metal reach out from the chairs, and clamp tightly onto his chest and stomach. His smile was long gone. He tried to squirm, but to no avail. He went numb, loosing consciousness.

"Ough.. Oww..." Craig opened his eyes. He was lying on his side. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head. Stumbling to his feet, he felt a strange weight on his back. He flinched slightly, moving his hands to feel it and see what it was. No avail. He spotted a cracked mirror over by a wall, and ran to it, standing sideways to it and looking over his shoulder. He jolted away from it. "OHMYGODwhatisthatwhatisthatgetitoffgetitoffhelphelphelp-"

"Calm down, will you? it's just your flashlight." A familiar voice said, followed by footsteps. Cam. Craig whipped his head around, a smile bouncing onto his face. "Cam! ...Where are the others?" He asked. "Don't know, don't care," Cam said nonchalantly, "I'm just focusing on surviving alone." He decided to walk down a corridor, but Craig followed him. "...Why? There's strength in numbers! Can't you ju-"

"Leave me alone."

Craig stopped, looking away. "...Right.. Okay.. I.. I'll just go look for them myself then." He turned, starting to walk the opposite way. The floor boards creaked underneath him, it was really dark. "Should I..?" He talking to him self, reaching behind his back and finding handles clamping onto his waist. He pulled them, it making a 'click!' noise as it securely snapped away from is back and waist. He however dropped it in surprise. Spinning around to pick it up, it was a very odd shape. Shaped like a ten-sided die, A neon pink with black handles coming from the top and bottom. A small hole in the middle, probably where the light came out. Craig turned the thing in his hands and moved the handles, they turned it on.

"Oh- Hey! This is a lot better." He stated to walk with a lot less fear in his steps. Yes, He was still unnerved, but he at least could see where he was going now. "...Where could the-"

"CRAIG-!"

A muffled scream in the distance. ...Matthew! Craig jumped, stupidly put his flashlight back onto his back, and ran in a blind panic towards the source of the oh-so familiar voice calling his name. "Matthew?! Where are y-" He tripped, skidding his knee over, and hitting his nose on the floor. "...O-ow.." He whimpered, slowly standing up. ...For a video game, they may have devoted too much time on simulation pain than helping everyone spawn close together. Craig walked slowly, calling out for his brother. "Matthew..!" He was fighting back tears at the pain on his burning knee; which was probably bleeding. After at least what he thought was 5 minutes, he gave up and curled up by a wall, tears falling. "I'm scared, Matthew.." He whispered, to his brother, even though he knew he wasn't going to her it. "..Please find me.."

".._Please_."


End file.
